


Another Dull Day

by Tarlan



Category: Ferocious Planet (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam liked to ease away the tension of another boring day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Dull Day

**Author's Note:**

> For **MMoM** 2011 Day 21

Tomorrow was the start of another dead-end duty, babysitting a couple of scientists and a politician and his aides interested in their work, but those were the kind of assignments he was given these days, since being made the President's scapegoat for a bad decision. He hadn't expected to rise any higher in the ranks so it was not as if keeping his mouth shut had been career-suicide, but there were times like this when it rankled. He should have been in command of a base rather than acting as glorified building security but, on the whole, it could have been much worse.

He had rented a small apartment close to the building, feeling a measure of relief every time he went off duty and left the drab building behind. Tonight was no exception. He had spent all day preparing for tomorrow's assignment--mostly paperwork--and now he simply wanted to relax with a beer and some mindless adult entertainment on the TV. As soon as he closed his door behind him, he stripped away the uniform, folding it carefully and lining up his boots beneath the seat in his bedroom.

A hot shower followed, though he wished the water lasted long enough to really enjoy the soap suds and the water sluicing away the day from his skin. He was always hard by the time he climbed out the shower, his erection tenting the towel wrapped firmly around his hips. As always, he flopped down onto the couch and hit the play button to set the DVD going, opening the towel wide.

"Oh yeah," he murmured as a hot guy began stroking himself to full erection while the woman spread her legs and played with her clit, but it was the guy who was doing it for him and if he wasn't so wary about gays in the military then it would be two guys fucking rather than the hot guy with a blond with large breasts. The breasts were a turn off so he looked away until she rolled onto her stomach and lifted up to hands and knees, wanting him to take her doggy-style. Instead the guy loosened and lubed her asshole and pushed in.

"Yeah. Oh yeah," he groaned.

The slap of the guy's thighs against her ass was so good, and if he concentrated on only that then he could imagine it was a well-padded man's ass--heart-shaped and tight. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the man's moans of pleasure, tuning out the woman's noises. He came hard when the man grunted out his pleasure, watching as the guy pulled out to give the camera and audience the money-shot, striping come across the woman's asshole and lower back while she writhed against her own fingers.

He wiped himself down with the damp towel and after a moment, flicked off the DVD before dragging himself to his feet to dispose of it into the laundry hamper.

With the day's tension eased from his body, he could almost forget that he was in undeserved disgrace. He pulled on some sweats, grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and flipped the channels on the TV until he found something interesting. In a few hours he would turn in, making sure he was well rested for yet another boring day ahead of him.

His last thought before he fell asleep was an ardent wish that something exciting would happen tomorrow.

END


End file.
